Our Song
by funnyforagirl
Summary: The Ballad between Mike and Tina after they are chosen to work together. First Fanfic


So the fates had spoken Tina and Mike have to sing a ballad together. They had never actually interacted outside of glee. As they met up in the choir room there was an awkwardness between them. "How about we each think of a few songs tonight and meet tomorrow with ideas" Tina suggested wanting to get out of there. "Ok" he said thankfully. " Tomorrow after school, here?" "Yeah works for me."

Tina thought about the assignment, a song that tells a story…. Every ballad is pretty much a love song. Its easier to sing a song when you can really relate to it. She wasn't in love, she had feelings for Artie, but that had been ruined. Even though she lied about her stutter, it almost became real with the nervousness of people finding out. She wanted to do well on this assignment even though there wasn't actually a grade involved. She laughed at herself "typical Asian" people would say. They are so smart! as the stereotype says. OMG she thought to herself I have the perfect song. She got out her ipod that was decked out with purple skulls allover it. Her older sister had gone through a punk ska phase and she had heard the song as a little girl. She didn't have it but downloaded it off the old CD laughing at the idea of them singing this song together. It wasn't a love song, but it was a ballad (it sorta told a story) that applied to both of them and it could be fun. Mike had never sang alone and he seemed shy so maybe he would go for it. She was tempted not to pick any other songs since she was confident this one was perfect but she made a play list of songs mostly because she loved making playlists.

After school they met outside the choir room to talk about their picks. Mike pulled out his ipod touch and found the playlist he made. "I'm kinda obsessed with making play lists so I picked more than a few but you can just look at the choices and see if you like any." Mike said.

"Wow, that's funny" Tina said and then laughed "I made a playlist too, I'm addicted to finding perfect plays lists. Maybe we should have a playlist competition to see who can make the best one" she joked to fill the silence. "It's on" Mike said playfully, his competitive side came out. He had never really met anyone who loved a variety of music like he did so he was pretty sure he could show her what's what. "Ok" she replied loving the idea of seeing what he liked for music and she loved finding new music. She always thought you could tell a lot about a person by the type of music they listened to. After we get this assignment done with, it's a challenge.

"Interesting choices" Tina said. "Yeah I wasn't really sure if you wanted to sing a duet type ballad or solo so I put a mix of songs some together some for me some for you." he said. "Well" she said "I really only had one song picked out that I felt was perfect that we could sing together but my playlist addiction prevented me from stopping." "Ok, what is it" Mike asked. Its not on the list because its so awesome its called Don't sit next to me just because I'm Asian by The Bruce Lee Band. "Is that really a song or did you just make that up" "don't tease me Tina" Mike said. "No, its completely real, my older sister was into ska and punk in the early 90's and she found this band through a cousin who lived in California who sent us the cd. That's how old school it is CD, not digital" Tina replied. "Ok let me listen." She set the song up on the ipod and had him listen. He laughed and said this is perfect, totally us. "So is this our song?" Tina asked. "Yeah" he said with a grin. "It's good we get to sing it together, I don't know if I am ready to sing by myself yet" Mike said. "Yeah, I thought you might like that aspect of it." Tina said, thankful he liked it and didn't make fun of it. She didn't know much about him besides being other Asian and a football player, but she didn't want to make assumptions on his character either. She liked what she saw so far, and was glad they ended up with this assignment together.

"I wish you would of called to tell me you had the perfect song, I got wrapped up in my playlist I missed out on call of duty time." he said. "I don't have your number " Tina said. "Gimme your phone, I'll put my number in and call it so I have yours" Mike said holding out his hand. "Well we already have our song, I don't really need your number now" she said but grabbing it anyways and handed him her phone. "So lets start practicing this song and get ready to show some Asian persuasion." he said excitedly.

"_Growing up in high school, thought I was a popular guy, then I realized something new that made me wanna cry inside. People are using me for my brain they don't care about who I am that's when I say" _Mike sang _"don't sit next to me just because I'm asian, don't sit next to me just because I'm asian, people all think we're smart but I don't wanna be your friend if all you see me for is my intelligent brain and I say" _Tina sang and then Mike joined in on _"don't sit next to me just because I'm asian don't sit next to me just because I'm asian" _Tina takes the second verse_ "so this guy he sits next to me but he doesn't know I know what he's thinking so I fill out my scan tronic then I erase and the poor guy fails his final test to graduate" _Mike joins in _"and people all think we're smart but I don't wanna be your friend if all you see me for is my intelligent brain and I say don't sit next to me just because I'm Asian, don't sit next to me just because I'm Asian, just because I'm asian, just because I'm asian just because I'm asian"_

They never got to sing their song because they all sang Lean On Me to Finn and Quinn, but they had fun practicing it on their own. Later that day Tina got a text from Mike(he put his contact name in as Other Asian)

Mike- sucks we didn't get to sing our song

Tina-I know! No one will get to hear our awesome pick

Mike-Bring your best morning mix songs tomorrow

Tina-Morning mix? I already have one, so this will be easy

Mike-only get to choose 5 songs though

Tina-ok that makes it harder… outside the choir room before school work 4 you?

Mike-see ya then

Tina was a music addict, it was her crack. Her ipod was essentially her escape in this world before glee.

Tina's play list

Perfect Day-Zac Maloy

Get em up- Army of Freshmen

This Year-Chantel Kreviazuk

Get this party started-Pink

Today is gonna be a great day-Phineas and Ferb Theme Song

Mikes list

Beautiful Day-Vitamin String Quartet

Open Happiness-Butch Walker Mix

It's a New Day-Will.

Round Round-Far*east movement

Stronger-Kanye West

The next morning Tina was the first to arrive, the choir room was locked so she sat outside on the floor and pulled out her ipod until Mike arrived. She started to play the ipod game and didn't even notice Mike had snuck up beside her. "Hey" he said, "waiting til the last minute to make your play list?" "No she replied I was playing the ipod game" "What's that" he asked. "You put your ipod on shuffle and ask a question and then fast forward and the song or a lyric from the song is the answer. Sometimes the answers work sometimes it just makes me laugh but mostly just passes time." "Interesting" he said. "I'll have to try it with DJ cha chang sometime." "Who is DJ cha chang" she asked. "My ipod, that's his name, like cha ching but cha chang. What? Doesn't your ipod have a name?" " no" she said looking at him oddly. "When you set it up it tells you to name it what did you put in for it?" "Tinas" she said. "That lame, I expected more. I will have to help you pick one out since the best name with chang is already taken. Ok, set up your play list and we will switch and listen." They both sat there quietly listening to the others list. "You must like to dance in the morning to get up. I liked the first song, the instrumental one it sounded so familiar but couldn't figure out why." Tina commented "It's a string quartet version of u2's beautiful day. That's what I like about it, its familiar but has a different feeling to it. Do you get what I mean?" "yeah" she said "I like it." "I have a cousin who plays the cello in a quartet and she is the one who got me into it. They have a lot of covers of really good songs and bands. Check em out, maybe they have some bands you like. I see you have a more philosophical way of getting up. Your songs seem very upbeat, which I bet people wouldn't expect of you. I like that you have get this party started on there, as if going to school is gonna be a party." "Yeah, I'm secretly a slightly positive person, but don't tell anyone I need to protect my rep" she said jokingly. "Your secret is safe with me." Mike joked. "So how do we decide whose is better" she asked. "I just assumed you would concede to my genius" Mike said. "whatever" she said "ok lets get Mr. Shues opinion after glee practice today" Mike suggested. "Ok, see you then I better get going to class" she said as she noticed all the students that seemed to appear out of no where, interrupting their little world she got lost in.

Mr. Shue listened to both of their playlists and said "its hard to decide because they both have a good mix but in different ways. They are very unique to both of you". "Your not gonna turn this into a teaching lesson are you Mr. Shue" Tina asked. "No, I can come up with my own lessons." he said secretly wishing he had come up with something like this.

"I guess it's a tie. We are both just too awesome at this." Tina said

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Mike asked as they walked out of the choir room. "I don't know, nothing probably" Tina said adding "my life isn't very exciting right now" "what does your ipod say you should do?"

She took it out and hit next and Ice Cream by Sarah Mclachlan came up. "haha" she laughed "I guess I'm going to get ice cream" she replied jokingly "the ipod does not lie" "Really?" "should I go to?" Mike asked DJ Cha Chang and hit next on his ipod and Yeah by Usher started. "I guess its decided, I'm going with" Mike said. "I wasn't really gonna go get ice cream" Tina said. "The ipods don't lie Tina, I'll see you after school" Mike walked in the other direction to go to his next class and left Tina confused. That was weird she thought. I mean I'm not with Artie or anything, so I don't have to worry about his feelings since he hates me now, I can hang out with other guys. What do you think this means? ipod *next* Hard to Say by The Used started playing. Sometimes the ipod is cruel she thought.

"So what kind of music do you like that would surprise me?" Mike asked after they had both gotten their ice cream and sat down. "well I actually like some pop music. I like when music has a message or really good lyrics." said Tina. "I don't really listen to one genre, its more of what kind of mood I'm in. It ranges from The Used, Linkin Park, The Perishers, Mika, Mashups or Punk covers. I guess I kinda have music ADD. That's what I like about a good playlist, a really good one has good variety and feelings to the songs" she said with enthusiasm "I like your thinking. Most people usually like just one type of music and it just seems like they are missing out. I mean, I'll admit I tend to lean towards music with good beats for dancing but that isn't the only type I like." said Mike. "Is that why you joined Glee" asked Tina. "I don't know? I just joined because Puck asked Matt and I and we all joined together. I thought about it before but I guess I wasn't brave enough to do it on my own. I'm really glad I did, I'm having a great time dancing and being around people who dare to be different from what is expected, and getting to express myself so to speak. So, What's up with you and Artie?" he asked, changing the subject. "Nothing" she replied adding "anymore." "What happened? I kinda noticed you guys weren't really friendly like before" he asked "I don't wanna talk about it" she said. "Its not that I don't wanna talk specifically to you or anything, I just don't really want to think about it, I'm still sad about it." she said trying to think of something else to change the subject. "Ok, well if you ever need to talk about it, I'm a pretty good listener. I know what your thinking, he talks all the time, nonstop, no way he's a good listener, but I can be." Tina laughed at the notion of him being talkative because he never talks in glee, but with everyone else's drama, no one really gets a chance. "well I do know you wouldn't go telling everyone about it. That's kind of the thing I don't really want people to know what happened." she admitted. "Well you can tell me if you want or not, whatever you want, you just seem down about it." he stated. "Thanks" she said "Well I got to get going, my parents might get worried."

They left the ice cream place and went their separate ways. Mike was thinking about how weird it was about Artie and Tina, they seemed cute together. He hoped Tina was gonna be ok, he didn't like the idea of her being sad. He didn't know her too well, but she had good taste in music and he looked forward to getting to know her. He wanted to make more of an effort to get to know everyone in Glee.

Tina and Mike kept making their playlists, not to compete anymore, but they would make them and trade ipods in the morning and trade back after glee. They both liked hearing new artists. He got her into MC Lars, Far East Movement, The Vitamin String Quartet and Butch Walker. She introduced him to Zac Maloy, To Have Heroes, David Choi, The Used and The Veronicas. They started hanging out after school when he helped her with her dance steps. She massaged his neck after he hurt it with that hairography number as a trade off for help with the dancing he said when he asked. He learned that she had colored streaks in her hair like Cyndi Lauper because she loved her, which made it perfect for her to sing True Colors(which she aced, he told her). They watched sign language singing on youtube during their free period after watching the deaf school perform. She learned that in middle school some jocks caught him dancing, but he told them it was a kung fu move and that is how he avoided getting picked on by bullies and what stopped him from dancing in front of people.

Tina was at her locker fixing her hair when Mike walked up and said "Hey, what's going on? "Nothing just fixing my hair for the glee photo." she said. "Looks good, What about the Asian Club photo? There isn't an Asian club." "Yeah there is, the Amazin Asians club… Smile! he said and he took his phone and bent down to take a picture with her. "Oh that's a good one" he said "I'll get you a copy" "I'm not that amazing" she said shyly. "yeah you are" he said confused. Can I tell you something? She asked. "Anything" he said. "I faked my stutter and that's why Artie is mad at me." She told him the story about her stutter, when she told Artie and everything that happened. "That's not so bad" he said. "I mean you were a kid and just trying to protect yourself. People are cruel. I don't think Artie can even compare the 2 because what happened to him was unfortunate. People are all different, no one can possibly know what its like to be anyone else, but you can try to empathize. Seems like we related to his situation and although we will never fully understand what he has to deal with, we tried. You think he would be more understanding." Tina smiled and said "Thanks, I'm glad I told someone and I'm glad it was you. Thanks for making me feel better. You are a good friend." Great he thought the F word, friend. Well, we'll see about that he thought as they walked to the choir room for the photo, making a plan to step up his game. In the next week he did his research and was planning something big to show Tina he was more than just a good friend…he could be more.

"Hey, sit by me on the bus to sectionals, I got a ipod game for us to play." Mike said the day before sectionals. "I was gonna sit by Artie like I usually do." Tina said "Well he is mad at you and kind of a jerk lately, plus I heard Brittany say she wanted to sit by him, something about working on her perfect record. I never know what Brittany is talking about, but trust me I got something fun planned for the trip." "OK, I will have Miss Chang charged up." "Is that the name you picked for your ipod?" he asked

"I know it seems unoriginal but in my head its kinda like miss thang but miss chang. Does it suck? Should I change it?" "No, I like it, especially if you put the attitude with it when you say it." Mike replied. "Maybe add a little Kurt snap to it when you say it for emphasis." he teased. "Alright, I'll try that, see you tomorrow then, bright and early, on the bus." she said smiling and walked away to go to her next class.

The next day they were the first 2 on the bus. Puck noticed them sitting together and said "what's this? A family meeting? "Do you think we are related?" Mike asked Puck. "Well your last names are both Chang." Puck said in a smart ass tone. "Yeah, Chang is like the Asian last name equivalent to Smith." Tina said trying not to laugh at him. "Whatever" he said and walked to the next seat. "Does everyone think we are related?" she asked. "No, I think that's just Puck." Mike said. "That's kinda funny, Ok, what is this new ipod game you have for me?" Tina asked while getting out her ipod. "We are gonna do name that tune with our ipods." Mike stated. "What?" Tina asked. "Ok, we are gonna set them to shuffle and play like your game but see how fast you can name the song without looking at the title. You have to name the artist too. You can have 3 passes on the songs. The time you guess at is your points. You hold mine and I hold yours and mark down the time. Lowest points (time) out of 10 wins. Loser has to take the winner out for whatever they wanna do. You Game?" Mike said after he explained all the rules. "I got this, prepare to get taken down." she said. At 5 songs Tina was up, or down by 7 seconds. She had only used 1 pass on her song so far. Mike had used 2, that darn quartet covers he liked, they were harder to guess within the first 30 seconds he thought. In the end Tina had won. She wondered if Mike had thrown it to be nice. "Did you let me win?" Tina asked. "What?" he said shocked "I am far too competitive to let you win. Wanna do best out of 3 to prove it?" Dang, she was on to him. She probably thought he let her win to make her feel better but it was really so he would get to take her out as part of his plan. Ok, I gotta step up on one at least to throw her off. "OK, best out of 3, but not because I don't believe you, its because this is fun and then I don't worry about the competition." He won the second one by 8 seconds but she really did win the last one. She was good at this. "I guess I am taking you out, so pick when and where and let me know. You earned a night out." "OK, it's a date" she said "I mean, you know like the expression, not like I am expecting this to be a date." she said embarrassed. "It's ok Tina, you can admit to being sweet on me, I'm pretty likeable." She blushed and tried to avoid getting wrapped up in his charm. She wished it really was a date, he was really sweet and just adorable. "What's going on back here?" Matt asked from the seat in front of them. " I get to take Tina out on a date because she beat me at name that tune." Mike said "Oh man, I'm sorry Tina." Matt said jokingly. Matt had known about Mikes developing crush and was happy his friend was making progress. "Oh, I think I will survive a night out with Mike." Tina said chuckling.

Artie could hear Tina laughing and joking around with Mike and Matt. He missed his friend. Brittany was sitting next to him, trying to get him to make out with her. He didn't want to but Brittany is so sweet and kept talking about her perfect record and he felt bad. She let her give him one kiss, when no one was paying attention. He felt guilty because of Tina even though it seemed like she was moving on.

"You know even though Mercedes rocked her ballad, I think we should of suggested ours for sectionals." Tina said "I know, we would of brought down the house." Mike said. "We're Here!" Rachel announced and started giving everyone directions on how to exit the bus in an efficient manner. "Are you gonna sit by me on the way back?" Mike asked while walking past Artie. Tina could see Artie was a little upset about the question but she replied "Of course, we have to plan our "date" she said in air quotes. She felt bad doing that in front of Artie, but hanging around with Mike she realized she didn't need to feel bad anymore and was really enjoying herself .

On the way back home, they didn't sit next to each other because everyone was all over the bus celebrating their win. They got back late into the night and she left straight from the school without talking about the date. She thought maybe he had changed his mind so she put it out of her head and decided to wait it out and see if he brought it up. It was a Friday night so she wouldn't see him till after spring break because he was going with Matt to see his Dad and leaving Sunday. The next day she was just relaxing after the madness from yesterday when she got a text from Mike.

Mike What time should I pick you up for our date?

Tina when? tonight?

Mike yeah, I figured we could do it before I left for Matt's Dads house

Tina umm 7 I guess. What are we doing?

Mike It's a surprise! I figured since we didn't talk about what you wanted to do, I have something in mind.

Tina Well, I can't wait to be surprised then

Mike Ok, be prepared to be WOWED too

Tina can't wait!

Mike picked up Tina right on time. He took her to eat at her favorite restaurant. She mentioned it once when they were hanging out. She was impressed. She was just expecting dinner, but he had more planned for her. He had tickets to a concert in the next town over. It was an outdoor battle of the bands. She hadn't prepared to be at an outdoor concert at night so she was a little cold, but he wrapped her up in his arms to keep her warm. She really wanted to buy a hoodie of one of the punk bands she really liked but knew that then he wouldn't have to keep her warm. It just didn't seem worth the tradeoff. They sat under a tree after awhile and listened to the bands while snuggling. One of the bands covered The Perishers song My Heart and Tina said "I love this song, I wish there was dancing here right now." "We can do whatever we want, who is gonna stop us from dancing?" he said jumping up and offering his hand to her and asked her to dance. They swayed under the stars until the song was over. "Thank you for the dance" he said and they sat back down and snuggled again until the concert was over. The concert was 3 hours, but was still too short. He dropped her off at the end of the night. They had talked the entire ride back from the concert about everything and anything. Just before she got out of his car, she said "I had a great time Mike" and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and exited quickly so he wouldn't see her blushing. If she would have looked back she would have seen him blushing as well as a huge grin on his face. She definitely was WOWED that night. She couldn't stop thinking about him all night and could still smell his scent on her shirt which she slept in. When Mike got home he went online to download some songs from the bands they had just heard as well as what he felt was their new song, My Heart by The Perishers. He got some of the songs they heard from the concert and burned them to a disc for her and then listened to them and recalled the night in his head as he fell asleep. He dropped off the CD and the picture he had taken of them before glee at her house Monday morning before he left. They left early so he left it in her mailbox so he wouldn't have to wake her. He knew she was gonna spend time with Mercedes and Kurt shopping for new semester clothes. It was more Kurt shopping and Mercedes and Tina along for carrying bags. He texted her later that day

Mike-look in your mailbox, I left you something

Tina- ok, I will when I get back. Mercedes and Kurt came and got me really early to go shopping, I tried to resist but they said they wouldn't leave without me.

Mike- ok, have fun being dragged around the mall

Artie hung out at the mall with them too, but she wasn't sure if she should mention that to Mike. She hadn't told anyone about that night because she didn't wanna jinx anything. Everyone either just saw them as being friends or assumed they were related.(eye roll) Only Matt had known about the concert and them hanging out. They didn't try to hide that they were hanging out it's just they didn't know what they were. They hadn't discussed their "relationship". They did text back and forth while they were apart.

Mike-what u doin?

Tina-Listening to your cd

Mike-Miss me

Tina-no, just like the cd :)

Mike-whatever, u can't stop thinking about me and that night

Tina-ok, busted, I loved seeing all those bands, I wanna go to another battle

Mike- with me?

Tina-whoever will take me

Mike-I volunteer

Tina- what are u dg?

Mike-we are at the rock and roll hall of fame

Tina-I'm so jealous

Mike-I got you a souvenir

Tina-yay! what is it?

Mike-socks with skulls on them, I hope you don't think they are lame, they were just so you

Tina-they sound awesome

Mike-are you all shopped out

Tina-I was already on Monday

Mike-what are you doing today?

Tina-Rachel has a musical Marathon planned that she invited me to

Mike- Dang it, I knew I would miss something awesome if I went on this road trip

Tina-yeah who's jealous now

Mike- Matt wants to know if we leave now can we make it back in time, he wants to know what is playing

Mike-This is matt, I did not say that, mike can't talk anymore, he went for a swim…fully clothed

Tina-ok, play nice boys, see ya when you boys get back

Tina-how was your "swim" yesterday

Mike-surprisingly refreshing, how was the marathon

Tina-Rachel sang along to every song…. So I told her my parents would only let me stay until 8. If anyone asks they are very strict parents

Mike-well would your very strict parents let me take you to a movie next weekend?

Tina-I think I could convince them that you are harmless

Mike-I am harmless, except my killer dance moves

Tina-You mean your kung fu moves

Mike-haha yeah

When spring break was over, their assignment was to find a hello number. They met up after school to work on their numbers like they had since they had done after their ballad assignment together "What song do you think you are gonna do for you hello number?" asked Mike. "I was thinking Hello World by Belle Perez what about you?" "I'm just gonna pick a song with hello in it from my itunes, I'm just not back into school mode yet." Mike replied. "Whatever number we do I hope we get to dance together" he said. "Me too" After Rachel sang Gives you Hell and Mike danced with her she was worried that maybe nothing was gonna happen with Mike. So she asked him after glee "what's going on between us?" " I don't know, but I like where its going" he said. "I like you Tina, and I have a great time with you, so I hope we can continue with that. What do you want to happen" He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm not sure what I want. Artie said he forgave me the other day, so I don't know what to think right now. He wants me to change though if I wanna be with him." "Tina you don't need to change, you are perfect the way you are. I think I need to have a talk with Artie." He said "No, I just got caught off guard by Artie, I just need to think about things." said Tina "If glee has taught me anything its that you need to be who you are. Doesn't that seem hypocritical that he wants you to change when he is mad that you lied about who you are to begin with." Mike said slightly annoyed about Artie. "You need to make a choice Tina. Artie or Me. Its been great hanging out with you and I think that we could be great together. I want you to choose whoever you think will make you happiest. But I want you to know that I would never change who you are and I would never make you feel the way Artie did." "I will be here, whenever you make you decision, waiting to make you happy." He leaned over and kissed her, hoping it would help her decision, but knowing it just made it harder. He wanted to make sure she knew what she would be missing.

"I'm choosing Artie." Tina said 2 days later while trying not to cry too hard. "I'm sorry, but I guess I hadn't really gotten over him and I think I at least should see where it goes with him. I think he understands me because we are both kind of outcasts and are just finding who we are. We talked a lot about what happened between us and I even mentioned some of the things you said and he agreed with it and said he was sorry for what he did. I still want us to be friends." "Ok, I understand Tina." he said to her sadly. He kissed her on the forehead and said "I just want you to be happy." He walked away and saw Artie rolling down the hall towards Tina. "Thanks for your advice the other day Mike" Artie said. He thought back to that day and he knew he had his chance to avoid them getting back together, but he couldn't be that guy. Nice guys finish last he thought about himself, but if there was a nice guy to finish first he was glad it was Artie. He knew that after talking to Artie that day, that Artie would never treat Tina bad again and that was the most important thing. If Artie ever did, Mike would be there for Tina, no matter what. He put in his headphones and went to his playlist labeled **For Tina **and scrolled for the song that was perfect for this occasion.

My Time with You -David Choi and Kina Grannis

Must of Done Something Right-Reliant K

It doesn't get better than This-Alex Band

My Heart-The Perishers

Into your Arms- The Lemonheads

The Saltwater Room-Owl City

More than a Love Song-Augustana

Anywhere but Here-Safetysuit

Take Tomorrow one day at a Time-Butch Walker

Beautiful Journey-DJ Mashup

Another Day-Jamie Lidell

Ain't No Mountain High Enought- Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrel

_Safetysuit_

_Anywhere But Here_

_Is this the end of the moment_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be?_

_Or maybe be_

_Everything that I never thought could happen_

_Or ever come to pass and_

_I wonder_

_If maybe_

_Maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

_Beautiful inside_

_So lovely and I_

_Cant see why Id do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you_

_I know that its true_

_That Id rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this a natural feeling_

_Or is it just me bleeding_

_All my thoughts and dreams_

_In hope that you will be with me or_

_Is this a moment to remember_

_Or just a cold day in December?_

_I wonder_

_If maybe_

_Maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

_Beautiful inside_

_So lovely and I_

_Can't see why Id do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you_

_I know that its true_

_That Id rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this the end of the moment_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be_

_For you and me?_

_Cause you are_

_You're beautiful inside_

_You're so lovely and I_

_Can't see why Id do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you, I know that its true_

_That Id rather be anywhere but here without you_


End file.
